


Pink

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust, Birth, Eggs, Forced Arousal, Forced Pregnancy, Gross Porn, Insanity, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Rape, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Slime, Social Isolation, Weird Dick, live birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Sans finds the one monster he'd rather not have sex with. There are also eggs.





	1. Hot Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously isn't biologically accurate. But this is fiction and it's a giant monster slug so I can do what I want.

In hindsight, getting black out drunk with the ability to teleport to almost anywhere at any time was not a very good idea. Sans had no idea where he was and the bleariness of his hangover didn’t help one bit. The last thing he remembered was being at Grillby’s, drinking and flirting with everyone who came in.

Waking up in an unknown place after a night out drinking wasn’t exactly a new thing. But normally he woke up in somebody’s bed. Even before he opened his eyes he could tell that that wasn’t the case here. Though naked, as was normal when waking after a drunken binge, he was lying on something hard and solid instead of on a soft mattress or carpet.

He blinked open his eyes to see that he was lying on floor of some cavern, one that he’d never been in before. The walls and ceiling were covered in a thin layer of translucent light pink slime. The glowing crystals in the walls and ceiling shone through it, making their light appear pinkish as well.

Sans grimaced at the sight, he preferred messes of a drier nature, like his socks and trash tornado back home. As he pushed himself up he realized that the pink slime was on the floor too and that he was _covered_ in it. Every inch of his bare bones had a layer of cool pink slime coating it. Fighting the sudden need to gag, he tried to shake it off. But it clung to him, thick and disgusting.

Shuddering and starting to feel ill, he pushed himself all the way to feet. The cavern he was in wasn’t very big. The only way in or out appeared to be through a hole in the ceiling that he would never be able to reach. It was almost right above him, leading him to believe that he’d been walking and had probably fallen down it. Or maybe something had dropped him down it. Either way there was nothing but darkness visible on the other side.

“All right uh, time to go,” he said to himself, trying again to shake the slime off his hands and arms but still getting nowhere. He gathered his magic, intending to teleport back home. He was already preparing himself for the scolding he’d get from Papyrus for tracking the pink slime into the house. Hopefully it wouldn’t stain anything, he’d never hear the end of it. But instead of the familiar pull of a teleport, his magic shorted out. He tried again with the same result.

“What the fuck?” He’d had that happen a few times before when he was ill. But other than the hang over and the feeling of nausea from being covered in gross slime, he was perfectly healthy. So, what was making his magic not work?

He groaned when upon trying for a third time he still got nowhere. Not only did he desperately want out of this gross cave he also _needed_ a long shower. And afterward a good fuck with somebody, probably Grillby but it didn’t really matter who just as long as he didn’t have to think about this anymore. But that evidently wasn’t going to happen right now unless he found some other way out.

He looked up the hole in the ceiling again. Even if everything weren’t covered in a layer of slick slime, he’d never be able to climb up its smooth walls or even reach it. Meaning he was stuck down here until his magic came back or whatever creature had left the slime helped him back up. He dreaded the thought of seeing whatever it was, it was no doubt disgusting.

He tried to teleport out one last time and still got nowhere. He’d just have to sit and wait for something to happen then. Only not sit, because no way was he going to sit on the floor when it was covered in gross slime. So, he’d _stand_ and wait for something to happen.

 

What had to have been an hour or two passed with nothing happening. Every so often Sans tried to teleport but it never worked. To his credit though he managed to stay standing the whole time, his disgust with the gross slime was more than enough motivation to do so. Papyrus would be proud if he could see how not lazy he was being for once.

Suddenly there was a noise above him, like something big and wet was sliding across the floor. Tilting his head upwards, he was greeted by the sight of something’s… face, maybe that was its face. There was no visible nose or mouth. What could only be its eyes protruded out of either side of its head on weird stalk things.

Sans stepped back, almost slipping on the slime coating the floor, as it slid down the hole to plop down in front of him. It took him a couple seconds of staring at its huge bulbous body to realize that it was a giant slug. Its slimy looking flesh was a garish hot pink that was almost offensive to the eyes. Well, at least he knew where the pink slime came from now.

Under different circumstances Sans might’ve thought it was cool or perhaps interesting. It’s not every day one got to see a giant hot pink slug after all. Different circumstances like if he was looking at picture of it in a book or something and not anywhere actually near it.

“Hey pal.” He tried to be as nonchalant as possible and not to grimace in disgust. Some monster types were just gross, they couldn’t help it. “I seem to have fallen into your layer or whatever this is and I can’t get out. Do ya think that maybe ya could give me a lift or something?” As much as he’d rather _not_ touch it, taking a ride on it looked like it’d be his only way out right now.

It didn’t respond. Maybe it _couldn’t_ respond. It was rare but some monster types couldn’t speak for one reason or another. And it didn’t look like it had a mouth so that made sense. But its eyes stared intently at him so it had to at least understand him.

“So, uh ya gonna help me get outta here or what? Nod your eye thingies for ‘yes’.” If it shook its eyes ‘no’ he’d no idea what he’d do.

But instead of trying to make any kind of response, it started moving towards him. Unsettled, he started stepping backwards, maintaining the distance between them. He even tried teleporting again but still failed. What was wrong his magic today?

The cavern being as small as it was, it wasn’t long before his back was pressed up against the slime covered wall. He shuddered in revulsion as his body pressed into it. It was cold and seemed to want to stick to his bones.

The slug was right in front of him now, not having stopped moving closer. It reared up onto his tail, showing just how much bigger it was than him. Magic feelers grew out of its face as it leaned towards him. They touched his chest and entwined themselves between the gaps in his ribcage.

“C-can you not?” Sans asked, trying unsuccessfully to pull away. “Look I just wanna leave. Do ya think maybe ya could…” he cut off as it summoned his soul with a small ping. Its feelers left his ribcage to wrap around his soul instead. Okay, that was the last straw. He wasn’t going to put up with this.

“Stop.” The angry note in its voice seemed to have finally caught its attention. It paused as its eyes studied him. But it didn’t let go of his soul and its hesitation only lasted a second or two.

Despite the fact that his magic was on the fritz for some reason, he tried to summon a Blaster and maybe scare it away. It didn’t work.

It kept rubbing its feelers all over his soul. Its intent was curiosity until it pressed one down hard, forcing its way into the very core of his being. At least its intent wasn’t to kill him, otherwise that would’ve done so. But it was still wriggling around in there, violating his very essence.

“Stop!” Trying to jerk away from it only caused his feet to slide in slime. Completely losing his balance now, he slid and slipped against the slick wall eventually ending up sliding down it and onto his rear.

“What do you want?” He tried desperately to scrabble for some purchase and push himself to his feet once more. But its huge body seemed to loom over him, so he pressed himself back into the corner.

“What do you…” he cut off with a gag, shuddering as the feeler in his soul released a slick fluid. Its white colour was quickly marred by the spreading light pink of whatever the fluid was as his soul absorbed it.

Suddenly his body and soul were filled the familiar heat of lust. But for perhaps the first time since he’d hit puberty he did _not_ want to have sex. Yesterday if somebody had asked him he would’ve said he’d fuck anything that moved. But today he found what was probably the one exception to that.

After a few more squirts of fluid, leaving his soul entirely pink, the slug’s feelers withdrew from it and floated back to Sans’ chest. The heat suffusing his body and soul guided his magic into forming into a pussy, already dripping wet and aching with arousal. That wasn’t all it was forced to form into either. It also coalesced in the empty space beneath his ribcage, forming into an abdomen and a… womb. Why would it need for him to make one of those?

He didn’t have long to try to figure it out before the slug was on him. It wrapped its giant pink body around him, coating his body with more of its foul slime. It felt cool on his heated bones and newly formed ecto-flesh.

He gagged as he struggled, trying desperately to push it off. But it seemed completely unbothered as it writhed around him.

“Stop, stop,” Sans begged to avail. No matter how much of a shameless whore he normally was he did _not_ want this. “Pineapple pizza.” That had always been his safe word, he’d only had to use a few times before and it had always been respected. “Pineapple pizza.”

But this wasn’t a game or roleplay scenario. If the slug somehow knew what that meant, it didn’t stop or even hesitate. It kept slithering around him, forcing him into an almost upside-down position, so that his feet were up in the air, his weight settled on his shoulders, cushioned by its tail underneath him and wrapped around his chest and upper arms, its head near his pelvis. Its body wrapped around him so that his middle was exposed, almost like it had done that on purpose.

Sans opened his mouth either to beg for mercy or tell it to go fuck itself but gasped in shock instead as its head jutted between his legs, forcing them apart to put his pussy on full display for it. Was it going to eat him out? Its ‘face’ was in the right spot for that. But what would it get out of that other than torturing him?

But instead of a tongue or more feelers, something else emerged, sliding out from a previously unseen hole in the side of its head. It was pinkish-white and almost translucent, clearly made from its magic. It moved slow, bending and twirling a little as it made its inevitable way towards his pussy.

“Please fucking don’t, goddamnit,” he said. Whatever it was he did _not_ want it inside him, it looked slimly and gross. “I’m sure if ya try real hard you’d eventually find someone who’d have sex with ya. There’s lots of weird people out there with lots of weird kinks, surely there’s someone who’s into slimly gross things, like uh… _not_ me. I typically prefer large dicks and stuff like that, not… whatever the fuck _that_ is. So, could ya _please_ not put it in me.” He did his best to force on a smile, like this was just a casual conversation and he wasn’t about to be… raped. How could _that_ be a thing that was happening to him? Stuff like that was only supposed to take place in role-play scenarios and fiction, not real life.

If the slug was at all moved by his words it didn’t show it as its… _thing_ finally reached the lips of his pussy. He couldn’t hold back a moan as it started pressing into him, his tongue forming to loll out of his mouth. Whatever it had put in his soul made his body burn with an artificial need for it, making it feel exceedingly good against the walls of his magic.

But that was just on the surface, a mere physical pleasure forced on him by whatever drug or magic solution it had injected into his soul. Every rational part of him was _disgusted_ by it. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want it inside him. How could something feel so good and be disgusting at the same time? How could it be possible to be this aroused and _not_ want sex? If this were any other scenario he’d be _begging_ to get fucked even if he was only half as aroused. It didn’t make sense. He _hated_ it even more because of that.

Too confused and upset to say anything, not that it would’ve made a difference, he watched through his see-through pinkish-purple magic as it slid deeper inside. It still moved slowly though a bit faster now, sliding out of the slug’s head and twirling inside him as it went. He groaned in frustration, hating how good it felt when it shouldn’t. It wasn’t even thrusting into him. What kind of drug made _this_ feel good?

Tears formed in his eyes, leaking down the sides of his face. He’d never once considered that it might be possible for him to _not_ want sex period, let alone have it forced on him anyway. It was more awful than he ever would’ve expected.

Eventually its strange alien dick, or whatever the fuck it was, was inserted all the way inside him, its tip in his ecto-womb. It started twirling around even more, its body squeezing him a bit tighter.

He moaned and whimpered, hating it and loving it at the same time. Unable to do anything else he watched in disgusted fascination as its tip started to expand inside him, getting wider and wider as it continued to swirl around. The bigger it got the more Sans was horrified by it while also getting closer and closer to climax despite his disgust.

 Soon it was spread out enough that there was no way it could pull out without hurting him. Sans closed his eyes, biting back a moan as waves of unwanted pleasure rolled through him. Normally orgasms left him feeling satisfied, perhaps wanting more, but this time it left him feeling gross. How could he get off to _that_? Forced arousal or no forced arousal it was disgusting and he didn’t want it but he’d climaxed anyway.

It came shortly after, cum squirting into his womb in several substantial bursts. He shuddered in disgust as it pooled inside him. Normally he liked the sight of his sex partner’s cum being released inside him especially when there was a lot of it like there was now but this was just gross. But at least he didn’t have to feel it inside his pussy, for what little good that did him.

“Okay, you’re done now so just… let me go please,” he said with a grimace. He couldn’t wait to get home and wash away the slime and gross slug cum. Afterward he’d try to pretend this never happened. He’d go to Grillby’s for a proper fuck to erase the feel of the slug’s alien dick inside him.

But it didn’t withdraw. Its alien dick was still inside him, its tip too expanded to fit back through his pussy. And just as he was about to tell it more forcibly to get off him he felt a large bulge in its dick where it entered him.

He stiffened in fear and disgust. “What is _that_?”  It was moving down its dick, stretching him as it went. The worst part about it was even through his disgusted horror, not even wanting to know what it was, it felt good, like this is what his body wanted. He was never going to take any kind of aphrodisiac again.

He was unable to look away as whatever it was reached the end of its alien dick. It bulged out the tip before slowly emerging to drop into his womb. It was round and gelatinous-looking.

Sans groaned as more tears of despair and disgust came to his eyes. He’d seen pictures of eggs before, both the hard and softshell kind, and this looked suspiciously like the latter. And given the fact that he was being raped and had been forced to form a womb for it, it was unlikely to be anything else.

He choked on a sob as another bulge push into him. “No, don’t do this to me,” he begged. “Ya can’t do this to me.”

Its eyestalks didn’t even twitch to look at his face. They seemed to have focused solely on his exposed middle where the first egg was visible resting in the puddle of its cum inside him. The second one quickly joined it, fitting snugly inside.

He groaned again, kicking futilely with his legs as he felt the third one enter him. How could it do this to him? The world was full of weirdos, somebody somewhere probably would’ve been down for something gross like this? It had to know that, so why had it picked Sans?

Eventually Sans shuddered and groaned as he climaxed again shortly after the fifth egg was deposited in his ecto-womb. How could something so horrid and wretched feel good? Especially good enough to make him come.

He was unable to do anything other than cry and squirm uselessly in its tight hold as it forced egg after egg into him. He ecto-body expanded a little with each one. Soon he had a small swell in his belly, maybe ten or so eggs inside him, he hadn’t counted. But instead of another bulge stretching him out, its dick thing started moving again, twirling and twisting inside him.

Did that mean there were no more eggs? It had to, right? It _had_ to.

Sans almost sighed with relief when it came, more cum spurting out to coat its foul eggs. There was no way that didn’t mean it was done, it made sense after all, cum before and after the eggs.

“Ya done?” he asked, trembling. “Can ya please…” He cut off as _another_ bulge pushed into him. It wasn’t done after all. “No, no more please.”

How many were there? How long before this ended? And what was going to happen to him after? Was it going to make him carry its eggs until they hatched? How long would _that_ take?

He opened his mouth to beg for mercy again, ask it not to do this to him or beg to be let go, but he closed it again right away. All his previous pleas had been ignored, this one would be to. This was a thing that was happening to him whether he liked it or not, there was no use fighting it or begging for mercy.

He groaned, blinking as more tears blurred his vision, making the slug look like a haze of bright pink. His belly was already starting to feel uncomfortably heavy, each egg only adding to it. How much bigger and heavier was he going to get before this was done?

When his belly was maybe about twice as swollen the eggs stopped again and its alien dick started twirling again. Part of him prayed that it was done for real this time but he knew better than that. No way was he going to be that lucky after all the other horrible things that had happened today.

The artificial arousal had him climaxing again shortly after it came, spurting more cum inside him and on the top of the eggs. He groaned in despair and misery as a few seconds later another egg did indeed start making its way down. Not surprising but still horrible and there was nothing he could do about that.

The eggs kept coming, pushing into his womb and forcing his magic to stretch a little more with each one. Every so often it paused to squirt more cum into him. Unpleasant and gross, though he’d rather be bloated full of its cum alone than its disgusting eggs.

He could see the eggs through his magic, packed in tighter and tighter as more were deposited inside him, one of the single most disgusting sights he’d ever seen. It maybe wouldn’t have been so bad if it were hard-shell eggs, those kinds of eggs at least didn’t look nasty. The sight of its cum pooling around the eggs made it worse, to the point where he almost wanted to vomit.

Eventually it got to the point where he couldn’t even bear look at them anymore. He titled his head back and closed his eyes, as if not seeing them would make them go away. He could still feel them though, weighing down on him as well as each egg making its way through the thing in his pussy.

It seemed to go on _forever,_ the only sound Sans’ sniffling as he cried, unable to stop and not even caring to try. He’d never wanted to go home and go to bed more than he did now. He wanted to curl and sleep, not think or feel anything for a while. And wake up to find that this whole ordeal was just a horrible, horrible nightmare spawned from watching too many horror movies before bed again.

Eventually his eyes drifted back to look up at himself. His belly was huge, like he was late term pregnant, due any day. It was heavy and exceedingly uncomfortable as well as exhausting with how many times he’d been forced to climax by now, leaving him sore and overstimulated.

But the eggs kept coming, each one making him a tad bit bigger. How far could his magic stretch before it burst? He had no idea, had never even had cause to consider it before. Well, he might be about to find out.

He considered begging for mercy or perhaps just saying something to let it know that if this continued for too long he’d died. It wouldn’t want that, right? It needed him alive for its eggs, right? But it wouldn’t listen to him either way. This would be the _worst_ possible way to die but there was nothing he could do to stop it if it did happen so there wasn’t any reason to even try.

After another egg pushed into his womb its dick started moving again. It would come and then the flow of eggs would resume, the same as numerous times before. Sans hardly even cared anymore, he just wanted it to be over even if that happened when his magic stretched too far and spilt.

It came, more cum spurting out to flow down, around and between the eggs. But then instead of another egg bulge it started moving again, right away.

Sans froze, looking up at it. Was it done? Were there no more eggs? Was this horrible nightmare finally over?

He stayed frozen, quivering in anticipation until the artificial arousal had him climaxing again. No orgasm should ever be so unpleasant and painful. It came again shortly after. And then… stillness, no eggs, twirling, or anything else. Was it getting ready to withdraw? He couldn’t see its alien dick past the eggs in his belly so… maybe, hopefully.

It seemed to take forever, each second seemed to stretch out to last for years before it started moving again. And it was pulling out! The tip of its dick had shrunk enough that it fit back through his pussy.

He quivered as tears of relief came to his eyes once more, blurring the sight of its dick slowly retreating back up into its head. It was _over_. He could finally rest, sleep and forget all about this for hopefully a long time. Maybe he _would_ wake up tomorrow to it just being a way too vivid nightmare, hopefully anyway.

Almost the instant its dick was no longer inside him he deformed his magic, the drug having worn off enough to allow that. His pussy disappeared but his womb and ecto-body didn’t, his magic even automatically sealed itself so the eggs would stay safely inside.

He groaned in despair and misery. Why did his body have to accommodate for them? It wasn’t fair. It was his magic he should be able to force it to dispel, right? Why did that have to be impossible?

But at least the slug _finally_ started unwrapping itself from around him. It moved much more gently than it had before, like it was afraid of hurting him or, as was more likely, afraid of hurting the eggs now inside him. Wasn’t that just perfect? He was worth nothing to it except as something to carry its eggs.

As soon as he was free of it he scrambled back, sliding a little in the pink slime coating the floor. He pushed himself back into a corner opposite of the one he’d just been in. The slug thankfully didn’t follow, though its eye stalks remained fixed on him.

He shuddered in revulsion and fear as he tore his gaze away from it to look down at the large swell of his belly. Ignoring his instinctive desire not to touch it, he tentatively poked it with his finger. Under his ecto-flesh the eggs were soft but still firm. How was he going to get them out? Assuming that was even possible without the aid of a healer.

He whimpered as he pressed himself as far back into the corner and away from the slug as he could get. Too tired to care about the slime that was still everywhere, it was already coating his body anyway, he leaned against the wall and tried to pull his legs in to hug them to his chest but his large belly got in the way. He groaned in despair, blinking as more tears rolled down his face.

He’d find a way out of this horrible situation later, for now he was too tired. Maybe his magic would be back to normal after a long rest and then he could just teleport out and go to a healer to take care of the eggs. After that he’d go home, hug Papyrus and promise to never get shitfaced drunk again. And then he’d never think about this again and pretend like it never happened. No one other than the healer would ever even have to know anything about it.

Yes, tomorrow, everything would be fine tomorrow. Right now though, he’d let himself succumb to his exhaustion and sleep for as long as possible.


	2. Stuck

Sans may love sleep and may be able to slumber for very long periods of time but even he couldn’t sleep forever, especially when the surface he was lying on wasn’t comfortable. He groaned as he opened his eyes to the sight of a blank cave wall covered in translucent light pink slime. He didn’t want to remember or even think about what that meant yet, doing so would not be good.

He didn’t move yet either, that would also be bad. He needed to go back to sleep and not think about anything. He could succumb to blissful oblivion for a few more hours before having to face the world, right?

He soon found that the answer was apparently no. Now that he was awake and had opened his eyes he couldn’t go back to sleep. Maybe he could’ve if he was lying a on warm soft bed but the cave floor was hard and uncomfortable and…

He rolled onto this back, seeking more comfort but the movement only made the weight in his middle impossible to ignore. He groaned, tears filling his eyes as he looked down at large swell of his belly. The eggs were visible inside past the pink slime covering him and the pinkish purple of his ecto-flesh.

“Why me?” He whimpered as he pushed himself up into a sitting position to lean back against the wall. The eggs were too heavy on his spine to make lying on his back comfortable. Though finding any comfortable position with them inside him would be impossible, they were disgusting and horrible.

Trying not to think about them, his eyes scanned the room. The pink slug was gone at least, for now anyway. Now might be a good chance to try to escape, like he’d promised himself last night. Assuming it had been last night, it could’ve been any time of day, it could even still be the same day. Regardless, he’d promised he’d get himself out when he woke up and he would.

He took a deep breath, blinking away his tears as he gathered the magic to teleport, aiming for the nurse’s office in Snowdin. She’d abort the eggs and keep this a secret from everybody. But just like his previous attempts it didn’t work. _Why_? Was it because of the slime? Or perhaps the slug had done something to his soul while he’d been unconscious that first time. It didn’t matter though, he couldn’t use magic and that was that.

So, with no small amount of difficulty he pushed himself to his feet. He was unbalanced due to the extra weight of the eggs and the slickness of the slime coating the floor made falling over a very real possibility. But he somehow managed to stand without stumbling or putting a hand to his belly to steady himself.

He walked around the perimeter of the room, looking for any change in the blank stone slime covered walls that might indicate the entrance to a secret passage or something. There was nothing. So, he wondered over to stand beneath the hole in the ceiling.

Where the slug’s large body could easily reach up to it, he couldn’t. Even Papyrus, tall as he was, would have trouble reaching it. But even if Sans could reach it he wouldn’t be able to climb up it, the walls were too smooth and slick with more slime. Meaning it was useless, there was no way out. Sans was trapped down here for however long the slug decided to keep him.

He whimpered again as he went back to the corner and sunk down into it. He instinctively tried to hug his knees to his chest to curl up into a ball of misery but his belly got in the way again.

He looked down at it again and the eggs inside. He’d never seen anything more disgusting and horrible. How long would it be before they hatched? He didn’t know _anything_ about slugs or monster eggs in general so he couldn’t even begin to guess. What if it was months or… _years_?

“Fuck, please just be a few weeks, _please_ ,” he begged aloud, wishing he hadn’t even had that thought. “Or days, just a day or two would be okay.” It wouldn’t be but it would be the best-case scenario since there was no way out of this.

It wouldn’t have any more use for him once the eggs hatched, right? It would kick him out and he’d be free to go home and tell Papyrus he’d been right all along, that getting drunk was how people landed themselves in trouble and unhealthy to boot. Maybe he could try to reason with it when it got back.

 

It didn’t come back for a long while. Sans had lost track of time had been starting to doze off when the big wet plop sound it made upon landing in cavern jerked him back towards wakefulness. The sight of it almost had him freezing in terror as he recalled how it had felt wrapped around his body, raping him and forcing its eggs into him.

“H-hey pal,” he said with a forced smile. “Uh so uh… I guess I’m like your… baby momma now, huh? ‘C-cause I’m like… pregnant.” He almost choked on the word. “Though it’s like… not a baby but eggs, a bunch of them. So, I’m like… you’re egg momma? Anyway uh… how long’s it gonna before they hatch and you let me go? Like a couple days? A week or two?”

Eye stalks glued on him, it didn’t respond not even with a twitch or anything. He flinched back into his corner as it started moving towards him, its large body making a horrible wet sliding sound as it moved across the floor. He cowered away from it as it closed in, boxing him in the corner.

“So, uh… h-how’s it going?” His voice was little more than a squeak with fear. “Please don’t hurt me. I’m… uh… soft and… don’t wanna ‘cause trouble or… anything. Just… leave me be _please_.”

It ignored him as it loomed in closer and there wasn’t any room for him to shrink any further away from it unless he phased through the walls or floor. It was going to do something to him that was obvious, but _what_?

 “Please… c-can you get me s-something to eat b-before ya do whatever you’re gonna do? I’m starving and ya gotta feed me ‘cause of your… baby egg things, r-right?” He _was_ hungry, couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten and at least some of his magic was probably going towards nurturing the eggs which only made it worse. But really, he just wanted it to leave him alone and never touch him or even go near him ever again.

That wasn’t happening though as magic feelers grew out of its face. They wriggled down to grasp onto his wrists. Though they appeared fragile they clearly weren’t as Sans’ attempts to yank his arms free were useless. More moved down to force themselves into his mouth. Biting them did nothing, the slug didn’t even flinch.

All he could do was cry and whimper around them as they filled his mouth, pushing in all the way to his throat. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse they started releasing a fluid. He recognized the taste as being something mostly made of magic. The texture was what got him, it was slime, no doubt about it.

He screamed as he tried to tilt his head forward to spit it out. Instead his head was forced to tilt backwards, the feelers pushing a bit deeper in still secreting slime. He either had to swallow it or risk drowning. As much as his conscious mind might’ve preferred drowning to end this misery his body wouldn’t let him do that and he was soon swallowing it.

He trembled and whimpered as he wept. There was no use trying to fight this, it had him massively overpowered. He closed his eyes so he at least wouldn’t have to look at the giant pink abomination in front him. It didn’t make him feel much better though.

After what felt like days but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes the flow of slime stopped. A few seconds later the magic feelers withdrew, leaving him shaking and trembling with relief as it finally started to withdraw from him entirely.

He whimpered, pressing himself back into his corner as it moved further away. It eventually settled in the middle of the room to sit, its eye stalks glued on him. Why couldn’t it leave the room? Or at _least_ not look at him and go all the way to the other side of the room, not that that was far.

He wasn’t hungry anymore. In fact, he felt full, maybe even like he’d eaten a little too much. Had that slime stuff it forced him to swallow been some sort of surrogate monster food? He’d heard certain types of monsters could make such things, others could learn how. If it was though, did that mean that was going be how it was going to be feeding him? He whimpered at the thought, fresh tears springing to his eyes.

His looked at it and then down his swollen belly again. Would it even be worth the effort to ask it when the egg would hatch? It clearly couldn’t speak, or if it could it had no interest in doing so or in communicating with him in any other way. So, really all he could do was hope the eggs would only take a day or two to hatch and that would be that. And he wouldn’t be any use to it once they did hatch so it would either let him go or kill him, hopefully the former but he’d be okay with the latter too at this point.

Or what if Papyrus or Undyne came to save him? They’d for sure look for him, right? Maybe. If they found him they’d get him out. But how far off the beaten path was this small cavern? If it were in a populated part of the Underground he would’ve heard talk about the giant pink slug by now, even if it wasn’t in Snowdin. Word of interesting things like that always got around the entire Underground even if it didn’t make the actual news. So, what were the chances of anyone finding him? Not as good as he would’ve liked but still there.

A Reset would be nice too. Gosh, he _never_ would’ve though he’d ever think such a thing. But it had been a _long_ time since the last one, he’d been beginning to think that Flowey had stopped doing them for some reason and had been comforted by that idea. But now here he was hoping for one more.

But there were multiple ways he could get out of this. Meaning there was a very good chance he would… eventually, hopefully sooner rather than later. He just had to hold on until it ended. He’d survived the Resets he could survive this, even if it was already a hell of a lot worse.


	3. Lonely

A long time passed, or what felt like a long time since he had no way of keeping track of time and was in an _awful_ situation, during which it fed him more slime multiple times. He hadn’t counted and had no desire to know but enough times that he was becoming numb to it. Which by itself was horrifying enough that he didn’t want to consider it.

“So, uh… do ya think ya c-could give me an uh… indication on how long it’s gonna be before the eggs hatch?” he asked after it had returned from one of its unfortunately rare, though typically long outings. He was growing numb to its presence too, one could only be in a constant state of fear for so long before becoming too emotionally exhausted to feel it anymore.

As always it didn’t respond, just sat there looking at him. The only reason he even bothered to try anymore was because of how dreadfully lonely he’d become. At this point he’d even be willing to hang out with Jerry if it meant having someone to talk to.

He sighed, leaning his head against the wall as tears came to eyes. He’d never wanted one of Papyrus’ hugs more than he did now. Papyrus had always been the best at making him feel better when he was sad or lonely.

With the usual wet sliding sound, it started moving towards. It was feeding time. But as hungry as he was he still would rather not swallow any more slime even if he was starting to become used to it.

“Do ya think maybe you could uh… feed me real food for once? I know it’s uh… probably less convenient but uh it’d be healthier… maybe.” He had no idea how healthy or unhealthy the slime it fed him was nor did he care, even if it was the healthiest thing possible to eat. “And uh… ya want that for your… egg babies, right?”

But it ignored him as it closed in, magic feelers already snaking out of its face. He whimpered but didn’t fight as they grabbed his wrists and slithered into his mouth, which he’d even opened for it because cooperating with it made the process much faster. They started oozing their thick slime and he swallowed it, trying not think about it or anything related to his current situation.

Eventually it stopped and the slug moved away, leaving him in his little corner of misery and loneliness. But at least he wasn’t hungry anymore, that was nice, sort of. He’d rather be starving to death with Papyrus to keep him company than trapped here though.

He sighed as he looked down at the eggs in his belly, hoping for any sign that they might hatch soon. As far as he could tell there was nothing different, they looked exactly the same as when he’d first woken up with them in there. Would anything even change about them when they were getting ready to hatch? He had no way of knowing. Maybe he should ask the slug or… maybe it was too much work to even speak, especially when he wasn’t going to get an answer anyway.

 

More time passed, impossible to keep track of even if he’d wanted to. He constantly drifted between sleep and hazy almost wakefulness. In his dreams he could talk to people and they talk to him, normally Papyrus but often Grillby too or other people. He never remembered much when he inevitably drifted back towards consciousness though.

But he could close his eyes and pretend someone was there to talk to. He could even almost hear them respond sometimes if he was focused enough on the fantasy. He’d talk to them about everything he could think of, repeating conversations more times than he could ever remember. Again, he almost always chose Papyrus, letting him scold him about his messy room or for being too lazy. But flirting with Grillby or talking science with Alphys was fun sometimes too. The slug always eventually shattered the illusion though when it came over to feed him. But it was taking less and less each time to bring it back.

“Sans, you really need to stop being such a mess,” Papyrus’ voice said.

Sans, lying on his back with his eyes closed and arm thrown over them, nodded. “I know Paps, I know. As soon as I get home I promise I’ll clean my room and pick up my sock and do everything else you’ve always been trying to get me to do.”

“And you need to stop being so lazy.” The sound of Papyrus’ pacing or messing with something in the kitchen as he spoke could almost be conjured up alongside his voice. “You’d feel much better if you went outside more to do stuff.”

“I do stuff all the time, well if you count people as stuff anyway.” Sans chuckled softly under his breath. “And they do me too.”

Papyrus let out an exasperated sigh. “I mean more than just sex. Maybe try going a proper date with someone before sleeping with them.”

“That’s a lot work though.”

“It is not, I think it would do you some good. Why don’t you ask Grillby out? I know you like him a bunch. And with how much you two have sex you’re basically almost dating anyway, you just need to take the next step.”

“Ah Paps, don’t bring Grillby into this again. I doubt he likes me like that.” Sans couldn’t see how anyone could like him like that. He was disgusting and lazy, the exact opposite of what anyone would want in a romantic partner.

“Don’t put yourself down like that. I’m pretty sure Grillby…”

Something moved in Sans’ belly. There was another movement in a different spot and then another and another one.

He jerked as removed his arm from his face and opened his eyes. The slug was only a couple feet away with its eyestalks glued to him. He flinched at the sight of it, it had moved closer without him hearing it. How long had it had been sitting them, listening to his one-way imaginary conversation? And how often did it do that?

Another movement in his belly drew his eyes too it. The eggs were moving, or not the eggs but the things inside them, pushing out every so often against their soft shells. They were hatching! This nightmare was almost over!

Sans pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning back into his corner. How long had it been since he’d left it or even stood up? He had no way of knowing nor did he care to. But he’d get to leave it soon, because the slug would either kill him or let him go soon. He hardly cared which it was at this point as long as it ended.

But if the eggs were hatching why wasn’t he feeling any labor pains or anything else that indicated that birthing them was imminent? Were they going to hatch inside him and _then_ he’d go into labor? That… did not sound fun. Maybe he could dispel his magic now.

He closed his eyes and tried, but no, it wasn’t happening. He’d have to deal with this for a bit longer and then see what happened when they finished hatching. How long was that going to take though? Well, considering how long he’d already been trapped here it didn’t really matter now, did it? The fact that this wretched nightmare was almost over was all that mattered.

He sat there and watched his belly, more aware than he’d been in a long time, trying to ignore the slug being so close and watching him. Overtime the movements started to increase in frequency as well as strength. Until eventually one, near the top, pushed hard enough for break through its shell.

He shuddered and whimpered in disgust as he watched it slide out. Not surprisingly, it was a pink slug, tiny in comparison to its… parent but still way bigger than Sans ever cared to see. And it was _inside_ him, moving and squirming and _disgusting_. There was another big movement somewhere inside him as presumably another finished hatching.  He tried to dispel his magic but it remained.

The rate at which they hatched was rapid after that. It would maybe be interesting feeling if it wasn’t so horrifying. The more hatched the more there were squirming around in there, it had him tearing up in disgust long before it was done.

But eventually it was done, after what felt like ages. Still no sign of a single labor pain though and trying to dispel his magic continued to not work. Meaning he now had a mass of slug babies writhing around in his belly that he couldn’t do a single thing about.

“Oh god, get them out, please get them out.” He pressed himself into the corner as if it were even possible to gain any distance from something that was inside him.

And he’d thought the eggs were gross and horrible. This was _much_ worse. He could feel them moving constantly, uncomfortable and impossible to ignore like just the weight had grown to become. And they were _slugs_ , was there any creature more gross than a slug?

There was a wet sliding sound as the giant slug started moving closer, its eye stalks still glue to him.

“A-are ya gonna get them outta me?” Sans asked. “Please I don’t… their _gross_. I just wanna go home.”

When it reached him its usual magic feelers grew out of its face, moving to grasp his wrists and towards his mouth. “No, don’t feed me, I need…” He cut off as they pushed into his mouth. He whimpered, tears leaking down his face as they started releasing their food slime gunk but he swallowed it. Maybe it had put something in it somehow that would induce labor or make it possible for him to dispel his magic and free the gross slug babies. Hopefully the latter, birthing a bunch of slugs was not what he would consider to be fun.

When it finished it retreated, though not as far as it usually did. Sans ignored it as the tried to dispel his magic, still nothing.

“W-when are they… gonna not be in me anymore?” He whimpered as he looked up at the slug. “Please I… _just_ want this to be over, please.” He was so close why couldn’t it just end already?

With no answer forthcoming he half-curled up in the corner, being _extra_ careful not to touch or even brush his pregnant belly. The _last_ thing he wanted to deal with right now was feeling that movement on the outside too. Hopefully something would happen soon and they’d be gone and he’d be allowed to leave or just killed.

What they ate him from the inside? Or tore open his belly to get out? How would they do that though? They were slugs, horribly gross and slimly but lacking pointy bits for cutting or eating flesh. But… what if they stayed in there while they grew and grew until eventually his magic stretched too far and split.

He shuddered, whimpering and crying at the thought. That would mean this nightmare wasn’t over after all, there was still more awfulness to endure, even worse than before. And dying that way would be… _horrible_. If there were a knife or other sharp object anywhere in this hellhole of a cavern he’d kill himself to make sure that didn’t happen.

After a long while of nothing happening other than the slug babies continuing to squirm and move around inside him he closed his eyes. If he could pretend to talk to Papyrus or anyone else he could maybe handle this. But he was too distracted by the movement in his belly and his renewed fear and disgust to be able to focus enough on the images and sounds in his head to make them seem anything even close to real.

So, he was forced to sit there, alone and in misery as he cried and waited for whatever would happen next. Occasionally he tried to dispel his magic but it never worked.

 

He jerked back from hazy half wakefulness due to a sharp pain in his belly, he automatically curled around it. He let out a sigh of relief as the contraction subsided. They weren’t going to burst their way out of him like some sort of horrible alien wannabe. Now all the had to do was birth them and be done. It would be awful but so what, at least it’d be over.

“I-I can do it,” he whispered to himself. “I’m almost there. I either die or go home after this, either way done with all this shit. Just gotta last a little bit longer.”

The slug babies were still moving around inside him, faster now though, more frantic. He leaned back into his corner and trying to ignore the slug’s eyes on him, he spread his legs and summoned his pussy. His water broke, an uncomfortable sensation that he never would’ve thought he’d experience and now hoped he never would again.

What was he supposed to do though? He’d never given birth before and knew next to nothing about it. He’d seen it in movies a few times and knew he was supposed to push, but what precisely did that mean?

Another contraction rolled through him. He curled around the pain but managed not to put a hand to belly this time, it was still too gross to touch. But during it, his body reacted instinctively and he started to push.

He gagged in revulsion at the feel of the slimly baby slug inside the walls of his magic. _Desperate_ to get it out, he kept pushing even after the contraction at ended. At least it was smooth and slick, making it slide out of him with ease.

Curiosity being one of his many flaws, he leaned over his belly to look at it. It was a small pink slug covered in the purple-pink magic from his womb, _disgusting_. But at least it was no long inside him, though all it siblings still were and he’d have to push them out too.

He groaned, tears filling his eyes as he leaned back into his corner. This was going to take ages, wasn’t it? But he just had to get through it and then he’d be done.

Soon another contraction hit and he was pushing again with a whimper. Why did it have to hurt so much? And why did the slugs have to feel so gross coming out?

At first, he tried to count the slug babies but he’d lost track shortly after ten and didn’t bother trying to pick it back up. He didn’t really want to know anyway. His belly shrunk little by little with each one he forced out. The ones waiting for their turn never stopped moving though, but at least less of them made it every so slightly not as awful.

After a _long_ while he was _finally_ pushing out the last one. That was the most effort he’d ever put anything possibly in his whole life but definitely lately. But with one final push it was out, leaving him panting and exhausted but he was _done_.

He dispelled his magic with a sigh of relief and slumped back into his corner, trying to ignore all the baby slugs that were around him now. They were still gross but he didn’t care as much as long as they were no longer inside him.

“I’m done, ya can take me home or like kick me out or something and let me find my own way,” he said as his eyes started droop with exhaustion. He should probably try to stay awake but… did he really want to be conscious when it killed him or carried him outside? No, not really.


	4. Awake

Something slimy and soft was wrapped around Sans, it cushioned the back on his head and shoulders. It could only be the giant pink slug. He didn’t open his eyes, he felt like he’d slept for a long while but was still exhausted. The slug was either killing him or moving him out of the cavern. He had no desire to even be marginally aware for this part, the slug touching him, especially so much, sent tremors of fear through his soul. He wanted it to stop and to drift back into oblivion, if it was eternal so be it.

Something slick and smooth pressed against and then into the pussy. He yelped as his eyes snapped open to see himself in a horribly familiar position, upside down with the slug wrapped around him, its head between his spread legs. Its gross whiteish pink dick thing had twirled out of the side if it face and into his magic, which he hadn’t even been aware he’d been forced to summon. Along with it came the ecto-body and womb like last time.

“Wait, no, no, no, no.” He kicked and failed, getting absolutely nothing for his efforts. “This is supposed to be over ya can’t… ya can’t do this to me.”

Maybe it was raping him just for fun as a horrid parting gift before killing him or dumping him somewhere. There was no way it had more eggs, right? How many eggs did slugs normally lay? Surely not more than he’d already been forced to carry, right? Once it finished with whatever it was doing to him here he’d be done, killed or freed.

It must’ve used the same weird drug thing as last time as its dick twirling deeper into him was physically pleasurable, in a horribly gross unwanted way. He was _never_ going to take any kind of aphrodisiac again, assuming he could even get himself to have sex again after this. He would have to though, right? To try to erase the feel of this from his mind, if that was even possible.

He whimpered his way through an orgasm as the tip of its dick expanded into its almost umbrella shape inside him. Soon after it was coming too, cum squirting into him in large bursts to pool in his belly.

“Please, please, be done, no eggs,” he begged, unable to see through the tears brought on by just the thought alone. “Ya can even go a few more times if ya want, just no eggs _please_. I wanna…” Something round bulged through its dick, and into him. “No, no, no, no.” He trembled and shook as it traveled down, disgustingly pleasurable, until it reached the tip, bulging it out before exiting to drop inside him. An egg.

“ _No_! Please god no, not _again_.” He screamed and kicked, flailing uselessly even as the second egg was already pushing into him. “Papyrus, help, please help!” Because of the slime coating the walls his voice didn’t even echo. “Help me _please_!”

Just like last time, the flow of eggs paused after a while so it could come inside him again before immediately picking back up. He whimpered, sobbed, and screamed for help that would never come as his belly slowly grew heavy once more, expanding a bit more with each wretched egg. Eventually he grew too exhausted to do more than snivel and cry, hanging limp in its grasp as he was filled with eggs yet again.

After what felt like forever it came inside him twice, just like the first time, before finally pulling out. He whimpered as it unwound itself from around him and moved away. Lying limp on the floor, his pussy dispelled almost automatically.

He didn’t have to look down at himself to know that his belly was just as big and round as it was the first time, the weight of the eggs inside him the exact same as before, like nothing had changed. Except it had. It had gotten worse. He had to go through this _again_ and give birth to more foul slug babies at the end of it. What if it had even more eggs after that? What if it never stopped producing eggs and he was stuck here as its egg carrier for the rest of his life?

He didn’t have enough energy left to do more than whimper at that those thoughts.

 

As he drifted awake the weight in his belly pressed uncomfortably down on his spine. Had it all been a dream? A wretched nightmare? And the eggs hadn’t actually hatched, it hadn’t put more in him? This would be over when they _did_ hatch?

He groaned as he rolled onto his side, half curling around his belly but careful not to touch it. There were… things on him, disturbed by his movement and forced to move themselves lest he lie on them. He didn’t want to know but… he opened his eyes anyway. Baby pink slugs and they were _crawling_ on him.

He yelped as he scrambled upright to start peeling them off, tears flooding his eyes. It wasn’t a dream, he was pregnant with its eggs for a second time. It wasn’t fair. _Why_ would it do this to him? Wasn’t one batch of eggs enough?

Once he had them all off he retreated back into his corner, drawing his legs up as far as his egg filled belly would allow. “Papyrus, please, please, I _need_ you find me, please.” Was that even possible though? Where even _was_ he? If he didn’t know where he was how could Papyrus ever find him?

Still whimpering and shaking enough to make his bones rattle softly, he looked up. The giant pink slug was gone for once, too bad that didn’t help matters any. Maybe he could kill the baby slugs. It wouldn’t be hard, they were small and soft, he could probably pull them apart with his bare hands if he tried hard enough. But would that even accomplish anything? And it would require work and effort as well as him needing to leave his corner to grab the ones he couldn’t reach from here. That would be too much work.

He closed his eyes instead, lifting his hands to cover them. He focused on the image of Papyrus, his clothes that left nothing to the imagination and pink ecto-body he liked to have on most of the time because he liked the way it looked. His voice which could be high pitched with excitement sometimes and other times be soft with worry or caring. It took him a little bit but he eventually managed to push aside everything else and focus just on Papyrus.

“Hey Sans, how was your day? I hope you didn’t spend it all day lying around on the couch again.”

Sans took a deep shaky breath, his hands wet with tears leaking from his eyes. “Nah bro, I uh did stuff, like… ya know I normally do. So… don’t worry ‘bout it.” He could almost see Papyrus standing in the doorway of their house from where he would look up at him from his spot lounging on the couch. He was giving Sans a disapproving look because he knew Sans was lying, he had lain around and done nothing like he did almost every day.

“Sans…” He began, crossing his arms and shaking his head to go along with that look.

“I-I’m sorry.”

A pause, a look of confusion on Papyrus’ face. “What are you apologizing for?”

“Lying… everything.”

Sans couldn’t remember if he’d ever sincerely apologized to Papyrus for his laziness before. If so, how had Papyrus reacted to it? Would he accept it? Would he still be unhappy because he thought the apology didn’t mean anything, like all the fake ones had? What would he say or do? Sans… had no idea.

“I’m sorry Paps.” Sans’ shoulders shook with a sob as he pressed his hands harder over his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” What was he even apologizing for? “I wanna go home, please I wanna go home.”

The illusion, or heck, it was more like a full-on hallucination at this point, shattered as Sans dissolved into useless sobs.


	5. Tired

Time was a concept that barely held any meaning for Sans anymore. Everything blended together as his hallucinations felt more and more real, like he could touch them if he could muster up enough energy to stand up and walk over to them and reach a hand out.

He talked to Papyrus the most about everything and nothing. He even talked to Gaster sometimes too now, not remembering what his voice sounded like had made it hard at first, but accuracy didn’t really matter, did it? They’d ramble science talk about the Core and things at each other. Often Papyrus cut in or joined, adding his unique insight or opinion in.

The only times he was drawn out of his happy little world was when the slug fed him. Eventually, he could go back to it even while that was happening, not coming out again until the start of the next feeding time.

“How is it even possible for us to whistle if we don’t have lips?” Papyrus asked.

“The same way we do everything else, magic,” Sans said before going back to whistling. It was a tune he knew from somewhere, didn’t matter where, but it was upbeat and catchy. There might’ve been lyrics that were supposed to go along with it, probably raunchy. If so, he had no idea what they might be and couldn’t even remember more than a few bars of the song anyway. He whistled and hummed those same bars over and over when he wasn’t talking or sleeping.

“If we operated under the same conditions flesh monsters and humans did then we wouldn’t be able to talk at all,” Gaster said. He went on to explain how it worked while Sans kept whistling and Papyrus paced, he was walking on carpet so there wasn’t any sound to his footsteps.

Had they had this conversation before? Probably, Sans couldn’t remember nor did he care. But it circled around almost nonsensically, one of the three of them talking at all times.

He was so drawn into it, it wasn’t until he felt something moving in his belly that he became aware enough to open his eyes and look down at it. The eggs were hatching, rapidly like before, about half of them were already out and squirming inside him. He whimpered in despair, forced out of his private happy world.

He looked up to see the giant pink slug had moved close again. The sight of it didn’t bother him much anymore, he was used to it. The other baby pink slugs were scattered about the room, they seemed to the eat the slime that coated the walls. At least they didn’t pay Sans much attention, or he didn’t think they did, who knows what they were up to when he was lost in his imaginings.

He looked down his belly again to watch the rest of the eggs hatch. Were these the last ones though? Or did the mama slug have more? _Surely_ it wasn’t possible for it to produce endless eggs, it _had_ to run out eventually. And then… what if it kept Sans anyway? For when it was able to lay more eggs again. That would be just his luck. It wouldn’t do any good to consider though.

Shortly after the eggs had finished hatching and the pink slug babies had been squirming around in a ball inside him for a while, the big slug moved in. Sans sat limply as it fed him. Maybe he should try to refuse and let himself starve to death or try to choke to death on it. But that would require effort.

This time he managed to remained awake and mostly lucid the entire period leading up to the first birthing pain. He gasped curling around it, but also… welcoming it? Yeah, it was something different from the monotony of existing as the giant slug’s egg bearer or whatever he’d become. As a result, he didn’t push himself any harder than his body naturally wanted to go, he didn’t have enough energy to anyway.

He went limp, dispelling his magic as soon as the last one slipped out. He drifted off to sleep seconds later, too exhausted to even consider what might happen to him next.

 

He woke to feel of the slug wrapped around his body again. There was something in his pussy, stretching it as it made its way down to drop into his womb, adding to the heaviness that was already there. He whimpered, clenching his eyes shut as if that could somehow make it not real or send him back to sleep where he wouldn’t have to feel it anymore.

But sleep and its sweet, sweet oblivion or dreams of his friends eluded him like it always seemed to do these days. And the more conscious he became the more he was aware of what was being done to his body _again_. Eventually he opened his eyes despite how much he’d rather not even exist anymore let alone be able to see.

His belly was slightly swollen with more eggs and slug cum. It was just coming again, squirting down on top of its eggs. Once it was done the flow of eggs into him resumed. How many could it possibly have?

Sans turned his head away, his vision blurring with tears. “Papyrus?” he called out, trying to pull up the hallucination that his brother was here to comfort him. But it wasn’t coming this time, the feel of the eggs being pumped into him, stretching and making his belly a tiny bit heavier with each one, was still too different and awful to escape from with a fantasy. Maybe eventually he could though, hopefully.

But that left him to just sit there and whimper and cry uselessly. Why did it have to take so long? It could at least go faster, right? He was a shameless whore, his pussy and womb could take a much quicker pace, maybe even two or three entering at the same time. Gosh, was he really thinking about this?

After what felt like could’ve been years as far as Sans was concerned the eggs stopped, his belly big and heavy once more, and it came inside him a couple more times before pulling out. It then unwrapped itself and moved a little way away. He lay limp as he dispelled his pussy.

Without looking at it, he put his hands to his swollen middle, it didn’t matter if he touched it or not it would still be there. He pushed down on it, hard as he could. Nothing happened. He couldn’t push down hard enough to cause himself anything more than mild discomfort, the eggs were too firm and he was too weak from who even know how long of inactivity. So, he gave up… again, he was good at that.

Without even bothering to crawl back into his corner of despair, he closed his eyes once more to search for the illusion of company and friendship.


	6. Missing

Sans was gone, vanished without a single trace. Which he had a tendency to do sometimes for a day occasionally into the night, coming back the next day. But it had been two and a half months without even a single trace of him.

Papyrus had looked and looked and looked but even with everyone’s help they hadn’t found a single clue of his whereabouts. The last place anyone could verify him being was at Grillby’s, not surprising, he went Grillby’s a lot to drink and flirt. From there though they had nothing. The fact that he could teleport only made it harder to look for him. He could’ve teleported to Hotland or the Capital or anywhere else in the Underground before disappearing. So, there was no way to know where it would be best to center their search efforts.

What could’ve happened to him though? Surely if he landed in some kind of trouble he could just teleport out. Unless there was something that blocked his magic or restricted his teleport ability in some way. That would suggest someone or something was holding him captive though, right? But who and why? And if so… what were they doing to him? Were they hurting him?

“Thinking about Sans again?”

Papyrus looked up at Mettaton as he approached and sat on the couch next to him. “Yeah, I’m worried.” Like that even needed to be said. He’d never been more worried in his life.

“I am _positive_ he’ll be found soon. I’m going to put out an official callout for his whereabouts on my show tonight. I’m going to offer a reward too to give people an incentive to search for him.”

Papyrus perked up a little. “You are?”

“Yep, I’ve finally convinced my producers to let me do it. So, he’ll be found in no time.”

Mettaton was the most famous monster in the Underground, almost everyone watched his show regularly or had at least heard of it. As a result, news of Sans being MIA would reach a _lot_ more people than the missing posters and word of mouth stuff they’d been trying before.

“Thank you,” Papyrus said, feeling more hopeful than he’d had in a long while. With so many people knowing Sans was missing and at least some of them looking for him he _had_ to be found soon. Hopefully.

***

The one thing that motivated Muffet more than sex was gold. And the reward being offered to find this Sans person was more than enough to send her spiders out to look for him. If they couldn’t find him no one could. Which was why she wasn’t at all surprised when one returned, about a week after she’d sent them out reporting that it might have found him.

Apparently, he was in a part of the Underground that everyone had forgotten about, except for her spiderlings, because most of the passages were too tight and narrow for _anyone_ to feel comfortable in. Even a spider monster like herself. But she had to make sure her spiderlings had found the right small skeleton monster. Thankfully though the tunnels eventually opened a bit more into an area with glowing crystals and fungi on the walls.

There were large trails of slick slime pretty leading every which way. She’d expected that though, her spiders had informed her that a giant slug lived in these parts, unable to get out because it was too big. A bunch of what was presumably its offspring resided in the same small cavern that the small skeleton her spiders found did. They apparently didn’t ever seem to leave like the big one did, which is what she’d waited for before coming out here.

Finding the hole in the floor her babies had told her about didn’t take long. There was a lot of slime around it, presumably from the giant slug’s comings and goings. There was humming coming from it too, a short catchy tune that sounded a lot like the jingle to a toy commercial she’d seen a few too many times on TV. It could be coming from the small skeleton monster that was supposedly down there. Poor guy, regardless of whether or not he was the skeleton Mettaton was looking for she had to save him.

She magicked up some spider silk to weave into a rope to drop down there. She anchored it with a nearby rock. She then grabbed onto it and started climbing down.

***

“Sans?”

Sans paused. He didn’t recognize that voice. And it sounded different than he was used to but he couldn’t place why. “Yes?”

“Ah yes, jackpot.”

Sans opened his eyes and rolled over. There was a… spider lady in the middle of the room. A silk rope ran down through the hole in the roof behind her. Sans had never seen her before and normally his hallucinations looked more real when he closed his eyes and imaged himself in a room they’d normally hang out in. Did that make this real though? Or had he crossed some kind of threshold into true insanity and his mind was now inventing new people to talk to? “Who are you?”

“I’m Muffet and…” she froze, her cheerful demeaner falling away as she walked closer, her eyes locked onto his pregnant belly. “Oh, dear that’s…”

Sans flinched and curled up a bit to try to hide his belly from view. It was _disgusting_. There were also slugs on him, lots of them. How long had the been there? And how could he have _not_ noticed them until now? With a shudder as tears formed in his eyes, he started peeling them off.

“That’s… not… consensual, is it?” Muffet said. Sans shook his head with a small whine, too distracted by getting the baby slugs off himself to reply with words. “Oh, dear that’s… Let’s get you out of here.”

Sans froze. “’Out… of here’?” In his dreams and imaginings, he’d never once been offered the chance to leave this place. Also, no one in his dreams or hallucinations had ever noticed his egg pregnancy. Did that mean… Muffet was real?

“Yes. Can you stand?” She moved closer and held one of her hands towards him. He shook enough to make his bones rattle as he reached for it. If this was a hallucination it would shatter when he touched her, right? And then this sudden hope that he was talking to a real person, not a figment of his imagination, and was finally about to be free of this nightmare would be dashed to the floor.

Muffet frowned before clasping his hand with hers. It was warm and solid. She was _real_ , he wasn’t alone anymore, he’d been saved! She pulled him to his feet but his legs almost immediately gave out from underneath him. The only thing that kept him from collapsing completely was his desperate grasp onto one of Muffet’s arms. Which she took surprisingly well and gently lowered him back into a sitting position.

Sans didn’t let go of her arm though, probably couldn’t even if he’d wanted to. She was real and his salvation.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” she asked, forced to bend over by his hold her. Sans shook his head, unable to articulate his relief and happiness as tears flooded his eyes. One of her other hands moved to gently pet the top of his head. “There, there hon, it’s okay. I’ll carry you out if you can’t walk. But first let’s take care of this, huh?” She crouched down and began peeling off the baby slugs still attached him while still petting the top of his head and letting him cling to her arm as if his life depended on it. Sans would’ve helped, he wanted them off, but he couldn’t loosen his grip on her arm, as if letting go would cause her to become a hallucination after all.

Once she was done she gently picked him up, seemingly unmindful of the fact he was covered in slime and it was getting all over her elegant but still revealing clothing. Being held by her was even better, she was real and solid and taking him out of this hellhole.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

“You’re very welcome dear,” she said, still petting his hand as she walked to the center of the room. “But I need to put you down for a bit so I can climb back up. When I’m at the top you’re going to grab onto the rope and I’ll pull you up and then take you home.”

She gently lowered him to the ground but he still couldn’t get himself to let go of the arms he’d captured. After a few seconds she sighed and as gently as possible pried his hands off. “Shh, it’s okay.” She petted his head, evading his attempt to grasp onto her again. “It’s only for a little bit, I promise. We have to get you out of here so we can get you home. People are looking for you.”

“Papyrus?” Was Papyrus looking for him? Yeah, he had to be. And Sans would finally get to see him again, the _real_ him. Sans wouldn’t have to pretend anymore.

“Yes. Now I’m going to go up the rope. When I reach the top, I’ll call down and you’ll grab onto it and I’ll pull up, okay?”

“O-okay.” Sans nodded, already missing physical contact.

She petted his head for a few more seconds before turning and grasping the rope with all her hands. He watched her quickly and gracefully clamber up the silk rope. A corner of his mind noted the excellent view of her silk panties underneath her short skirt this gave him. Normally he’d have made a perverted joke about it but couldn’t think of one right now, his mind was too wrapped up in the almost paralyzing idea of freedom and seeing Papyrus again.

“I’m up,” She called down once she reached the top.

Still shaking and crying with relief, Sans gripped the rope as tight as he could, squeaking a little in surprise when he was lifted off the ground. Being made of spider web it was sticky and strong, eliminating the possibility that he’d slide off it or that it would break under his weight.

He was pulled up into a cavern he’d never seen before. It was similar to the cave he’d just been in, slime everywhere, though it didn’t coat everything, glowing crystals in the walls, giving the room a pinkish light. It was bigger though which made it darker and harder to see, though Sans’ excellent night vision made that an almost non-thing for him.

Stronger than she looked, Muffet pulled him straight up into her arms. She took off running as soon as he was secure. A look over her shoulder revealed why, the slug was coming towards them. It was still more than halfway across the cavern from them but it seemed to have spotted them and was moving towards them.

Sans stiffened, gripping onto her even tighter. What if it caught them and dragged him back? He’d rather die than let that happen.

“It’s okay dear,” Muffet said, puffing a little from running. She’d gone back to stroking the top of his skull with one her hands, still seemingly not even noticing the slime. “It’s slow and we’re almost out.”

Sans looked back again. Big and heavy, it _was_ slow. And seconds later they were entering into a _much_ narrower passage. There was _no_ way the slug could fit inside here, meaning Sans was _rescued_.

“Oh god, thank you, thank you.” He was tearing up again, overwhelmed with relief. It was _over_.

“You’re welcome honey,” Muffet replied. “Now uh… getting you through these tunnels is going to be… interesting to say the least. But we’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”

Sans soon learned by ‘interesting’ she meant difficult. They were narrow and him being too weak to walk meant she had to carry him. His… pregnancy only made it worse but she never once mentioned it or even complained about having to carry him.

It took a while and the use of multiple side routes but they eventually got out. And luckily it was nighttime which meant less people were around, minimizing the chances of someone else seeing him like this.

“There, that’s much better.” Muffet let out a sigh of relief. “I’m going to take you to my home first, it’s close, so you can get cleaned up.”

Sans relaxed in her hold, too tired cry with relief anymore. A shower would be _amazing_ , pretty much the only thing he wanted more was to see Papyrus again. Before that happened though… “I need to get rid of the uh… eggs, _please_. I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

“I’ll see what I can do about getting you a healer.”


	7. Saved

The look the healer gave Sans upon seeing the eggs inside him was one of horror and disgust, quickly veiled but unmistakable. Sans didn’t blame her though, they were gross and horrible. “Get rid of them _please_ ,” he begged.

The nurse nodded. “Yeah, okay. How did…. You know what never mind. I’ll need to examine you before I can do anything though, all right?”

Sans didn’t want to be examined, he wanted the eggs gone _right_ now. But he nodded anyway. “Yeah, all right, just… make it fast _please_.” The sooner the eggs were gone the sooner he could go home with Papyrus and start rebuilding his life, if that was even possible after what he’d just been through.

He was still at Muffet’s place, in her guest bedroom. After getting here last night, thankfully unseen, he’d taken a shower and then almost immediately fallen asleep. He’d woken this morning wearing purple pajamas, too small to cover his belly, to Muffet coming in with _real_ food. It had been the most delicious muffin he’d ever eaten. While he scarfed it down she’d called a healer, not explaining anything other than Sans needed an abortion. They hadn’t taken more than fifteen minutes to arrive either. Muffet had sat with him chatting the whole time as if sensing his need for company even if it was someone he didn’t know well, she’d even pet and stroked his skull, only leaving to let the nurse in when they arrived and rang the doorbell.

The examination, as most examinations were, was invasive. Normally Sans didn’t mind that and probably wouldn’t have minded it nearly as much if it didn’t involve the nurse looking at and touching his belly too. But he somehow managed to endure it without much complaint or pulling away.

“Get rid of them now, _please_ get rid of them,” Sans begged as the nurse pulled back from him.

There were a few seconds of tense silence before she replied, her eyes shifted to the side. “I can’t.”

“What do ya mean ya can’t?”

“Well, you’re not exactly in the best of shape right now. I’m not sure if you’d survive the operation. Aborting an entire clutch of eggs is not only intensive it uh… is also something I have never done before and I don’t know anyone who has. So… I’d rather not risk it.”

“You mean…” Sans tried to calm his breathing as tears formed in the corner of his eye sockets, “…I gotta carry them ‘till they hatch and I give birth?” He couldn’t take doing that _again_ especially now that he was free. It would undoubtedly mean that Papyrus would see and probably other people too.

“I’m sorry but… yes, that is what’s going to have to happen here,” the nurse said.

***

Sans had been found! Papyrus had set out the _instant_ he’d gotten the news and the address of the person who’d found him. He’d ran almost the whole way and was finally there. After checking to make sure it was the address Mettaton had given him over the phone that he’d written down on a piece of paper he stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell. It took all of his self-control to stand there patiently and not bust through the door until someone answered it.

It was a pretty spider lady with a friendly yet seductive smile who answered. “Well, hello…” she began.

“Sans, you have Sans?” Papyrus shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again, eager to see Sans again and make sure he was okay.

“Yes, come this way.” She stepped back, allowing him to enter. After closing the door once more she turned and gestured for him to follow her deeper into the house. “My name’s Muffet by the way.”

“I’m Papyrus. And thank you so, _so_ much for finding my brother.”

“Of course, dear.” She smiled at him as she stopped by a closed door. “He’s in there.” She gestured towards it. “I’ll leave you two alone to talk about things.”

Papyrus opened the door and stepped inside. Sans was seated on the bed, a bright blue blanket wrapped around him so that only his head wasn’t covered. He seemed to be sitting crossed legs underneath it from the way it stretched around him.

“Hey Paps, how’s it going?” With tears of happiness in his eyes, Sans gave him one of those rare genuine smiles. It was also filled with relief and a slight edge of something else, maybe nervousness.

Papyrus sat on the bed next to him to pull him into a hug. As if starved for affection Sans gripped tightly onto him but only with one hand. The other held the blanket firmly up his chin. Odd but Papyrus was too excited seeing Sans safe and sound once more to think much of it yet.

“Sans, I… missed you so much.” When Papyrus eventually pulled back from the hug Sans didn’t let go right away and when he did, it seemed to look almost painful for him to do so.

“I missed too, more than you could ever know.” His voice quavered as tears filled his eyes. What had he been through?

“What happened?” Papyrus reached out to lay a hand on Sans’ arm. He gripped onto it almost tight enough to hurt but other than that he seemed to relax a little.

“I uh… don’t wanna talk about it. How long was I missing for?”

“A little longer than two months.”

Sans paused for a second or two before letting out a single humorless laugh. “Fuck that’s… not long at all.”

“No, but I was _very_ worried.” And he was still worried due to the way Sans was acting. It was obvious something bad had happened to him and the way he continued to hold the blanket up as if to hide himself couldn’t be good. “I want you to tell me what happened Sans.”

“I uh… really don’t want to but… I don’t got much of a choice, do I?” Sans shifted, more tears forming in his eyes. Had Papyrus ever seen him cry before? He didn’t think so. “I… don’t know how it happened, other than I was drunk and that… probably had something to do with it, but I… ended up in… a giant pink slug’s nesting cave or something.”

“A giant pink slug?” Papyrus had never heard of giant or pink slugs before, a combination of the two should’ve been a well-known thing around the Underground. Like how everyone always discussed interesting oddities, be they natural things or rare monster types or anything else.

“Yeah, I know it’s… a bit odd,” Sans said. “But uh… it… did this…” Sans trembled, clenching his eyes and turning his head away and letting of Papyrus’ hand as he finally let the blanket drop.

It took several seconds of staring at Sans’ middle for Papyrus to realize what he was seeing, or what he thought he was seeing. Sans appeared to be… pregnant with round gelatinous egg looking things. There were a lot of them too, making his belly quite huge. What was worse though was it was obvious from the tears leaking from Sans’ closed eyes as he stubbornly kept his head turned away that this wasn’t done to him for kinky purposes.

Papyrus closed his hand into a tight fist. His soul felt cold with rage, an emotion he’d only ever felt once before when he’d found out about how Mettaton had been hurt by some supposed ‘fans’ of his. And now Sans had been hurt too in an even worse way, which should _not_ have been possible.

“It’s okay Sans.” He placed a hand on Sans’ knee, giving a soft reaffirming squeeze. “We’ll take you to a healer and…”

“That won’t work,” Sans interrupted. He’d opened his eyes but still didn’t turn his head to look at Papyrus again. “I didn’t want you to see me like this so I had Muffet call a healer over this morning. She came and examined me and stuff. She said she… couldn’t get rid of them because I’m weak and unhealthy so it’d be risky. Also, apparently, she’d never aborted a clutch of eggs or whatever and no one she knew ever had either so… she didn’t want to take the risk. Which means I… gotta live with them ‘till birth.” His shoulders shook with a sob as he drew his arms in to hug himself, hunching over a little.

This time when Papyrus hugged him he pulled him up onto his lap to hold him as close as possible. Sans clutched onto him, letting out another sob as he pressed his face into Papyrus’ shirt vest. “I don’t wanna go through that again.”

Papyrus paused. “Again?” No way had he heard that right.

But Sans nodded. “This is the… third time it… put eggs in me.” Presumably the other two batches had hatched and he’d birthed them. “And I don’t wanna go through it again. I… just want this all to be over. I’m free so it’s supposed to be done but it’s _not_.”

“It’s almost done though.” Later Papyrus would make sure the slug got found and punished for hurting Sans, locked away in prison for the rest of its life was no less than it deserved. Or if it were executed that would be okay too, better even. “And look at the bright side, if it’s only been a bit longer than two months and this is the… third time,” gosh that was _awful_ , “then it shouldn’t be long before it _is_ done. You just have to hold on until then.”

Sans whimpered but relaxed a little. “I guess but… I still hate it. Also… I uh may not have stood up more than like once at the beginning during the whole time I was in that cave. So, uh… I can’t really walk without falling over, the uh… extra weight makes it worse.”

Papyrus should maybe chide Sans for being lazy and not taking care of himself but given the circumstances could he really be blamed? He probably had absolutely nothing to do wherever he’d been held captive at and made miserable by his circumstances. Meaning it would’ve been a miracle if Sans had even _thought_ to try to exercise let alone if he’d actually done so.

“That’s okay,” he said, keeping his voice as light and positive as he could. As worried and upset as he was he needed to try to get Sans to think as positively as he could. “We’ll get you back into shape in no time. Not that you’ve ever _really_ been in shape. But maybe this will start you on an exercise routine. That would be nice.”

Sans sighed, nuzzling closer into him. “Maybe it will, we’ll see. I’m certainly never drinking again.” Part of Papyrus wished he could be happy about that, Sans had a tendency to drink too much, too often and Papyrus had been trying to get him to do so less often for a while now. But the way that had finally been achieved wasn’t worth it.

There was a soft knock on the door. Mettaton was the only person Papyrus knew who knocked like that. “Come in,” he said.

As the door opened Sans went rigid in his arms and scrambled off to grab the blanket to once more hold up to his chin and obscure his unwanted pregnancy. Whoops, Papyrus probably should’ve given him time to prepare before inviting Mettaton in. But at least he managed to get himself covered before Mettaton stepped in.

“Hi Mettaton,” Sans said with a grin so false even a blind person would’ve been able to see it as such. He hadn’t had time to perfectly position the blanket this time and the way it hung limp in front of him allowed his swollen belly to poke it out a little. It wasn’t super noticeable though and if Papyrus didn’t already know about it he probably would’ve missed it.

“Hi Sans,” Mettaton said with a gentle smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Um… a _million_ times better now that I’m not… alone anymore.” The genuine _relief_ in his voice was almost heartbreaking. He’d have been _entirely_ alone except for the slug for the whole two plus months he’d been missing. Papyrus couldn’t even begin to imagine how awful that would be.

“What happened?”

“I… don’t wanna talk about it. Can we go home though please?” He turned his head to look at Papyrus with pleading eyes. “I wanna go home.” It sounded almost like he was begging.

“Of course.” Papyrus stood up. Then very gently with Sans help adjusted the blanket around him so that he could be picked up while the blanket still obscured his belly. If Sans didn’t want anyone else knowing that was his business and Papyrus would protect his privacy as much as possible. He was a bit heavier than usual because of the eggs but nothing Papyrus couldn’t handle.

“He hasn’t stood in two months and is thus rather weak so I am carrying him,” Papyrus said in answer to the questioning look Mettaton was giving him. Which didn’t answer the question of why Sans was still wrapped in a blanket but Mettaton was more than smart enough to know when not to ask questions.

“I will hold the door for you then,” he said as he stepped up to the door and pulled it open with his usual flourish.

“Thank you.” Papyrus smiled at him before walking through, holding Sans close. “Muffet,” he called out, “we’re going to borrow you’re blanket. I’ll return it tomorrow.” Hopefully she’d understand why.

Muffet appeared through a doorway wearing a satisfied smile. “You can keep it if you want.”

Papyrus probably wouldn’t do that, it wouldn’t feel right. “Thanks again for saving my brother.” He could thank her a thousand times and it wouldn’t ever be enough.

“You’re very welcome dearie, have a nice day and take good care of your brother, he needs it.”


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter into two because it was too long.

A second opinion from the healer in Snowdin confirmed that Sans was indeed stuck with the eggs until they hatched, he was weak and the doctor was inexperienced in the realm of aborting eggs. Which made sense, typically when people did egg stuff, real or not, it was consensual and kinky. Sans would never be able to look at the kink the same way again, not that he’d ever been a big fan of it before, just indifferent.

But because of his condition, as Papyrus had started to refer to it as, he’d never felt more disgusting and no amount of bathing would ever fix that. At least he wasn’t coated in slime anymore, that was a _huge_ improvement. And Papyrus didn’t look at him with any amount of visible revulsion which was surprising even if he was grateful for it.

Upon arriving home, he’d quickly found that the few clothing items he had that would normally cover his midriff couldn’t fit over his belly. Papyrus had offered to run down to the store and get some maternity clothes. An abhorrent thought as far as Sans was concerned. As little sense as it made doing that seemed like he’d be accepting this and accommodating for the eggs. So, he’d decided to tie a blanket around himself instead, the one borrowed from Muffet, just above the swell of his belly. It didn’t obscure it in any way but it did hide the eggs from view, which was about all he could hope for at this point.

“Come on Sans, you need to do this,” Papyrus said, holding out a hand for Sans to take.

“Can’t it wait ‘til… this is gone?” Sans gestured to blanket covered belly. “It makes it harder.”

“I’d prefer if you started now.”

Sans had only been home for maybe twenty-four hours. In all that time Papyrus hadn’t left his side for even five minutes. He’d even brought a sleeping bag to sleep on the floor in his room, saying he wanted to be close even while they slept. Sans had thought to protest but hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it because the thought of being alone, especially all night, was _terrifying_. Solitude was something he’d never liked much but he’d never felt afraid of it the way he did now.

“Come on Sans, just for a little bit,” Papyrus said, still holding out his hand.

Sans groaned but took it and allowed Papyrus to pull him to his feet off the living room couch. His legs felt like jello and shook beneath him, the weight on his front made his body want to tip over even more. But he clung to Papyrus’ hand and forearm, his strength being the only thing keeping Sans from collapsing.

“Good.” Papyrus seemed unbothered by having to support him, standing straight and firm like he always did. “Now we’re going to walk around the room once and then you can rest.”

Sans groaned but, leaning heavily on Papyrus, took a shaky step forward. Maybe he should be mad at himself for literally lying around for two months straight and thus putting himself in this position. But he was much more upset with himself for having gotten himself into the situation with the slug in the first place. The only way he could’ve gotten into its grasp was if he botched a teleport because of the alcohol messing with his magic. He had no one to blame but himself for all of this.

By the time Papyrus had walked him around the perimeter of the living room he was exhausted and panting. He sat on the couch once more, but not letting go of his hold on Papyrus for a few seconds more. Physical contact with people wasn’t something he would’ve thought he needed so much until going so long without it. And it felt like he couldn’t get enough.

“We’ll do that again an hour or two,” Papyrus said, sitting down next to him close enough that their shoulders touched lightly, as if he knew how touched starved Sans had become. “But… how do you feel?”

“E- _egg_ cellent.” Sans almost choked on his own pun, unable to even force a smile.

Papyrus looked at him, a sad expression on his face. “Well at least you’re still able to make puns, that’s good I suppose.” Unlike his normal fake dislike of Sans’ jokes he honestly hadn’t liked this one. That was okay though, Sans hadn’t liked it either.

 

“The slug’s dead,” Undyne’s voice came over the phone in Papyrus’ hand, set to speaker. “Arresting it wasn’t a possibility, especially since there’s no way we could get it back through those damn tunnels. And it attacked us.”

“Oh thank god,” Sans said. Should he ask about what happened to the baby slugs? No, he didn’t want to know anything about them. Hopefully they were dead, the Underground didn’t need them.

“How the fuck did you even end up over there Sans?” Undyne asked.

“I uh… don’t know, I was drunk. I… probably botched a teleport and ended up there instead.” So, it was _entirely_ his own fault.

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“I won’t. But thanks for taking care of the slug.” All they’d told anyone was that he’d been held captive by a slug the whole time he’d been missing. They’d said nothing even hinting that it had even raped him let alone lay its eggs inside him, the less people who knew anything about that the better.

“Glad to be of assistance, so I’ll talk to you two dorks later,” she replied before hanging up.

“There everything’s all taken care of now,” Papyrus said as he put his phone away. “Well… almost everything.” His eyes flicked to Sans swollen blanket covered middle.

“Yeah.” Sans _hated_ it. It was a constant remainder of what he’d been through and he wouldn’t be able to fully start to move on until they were no longer inside him.

Papyrus patted him on the arm, allowing Sans to grasp onto him hand with that desperate need for contact he hadn’t bene able to shake despite the fact that he’d been home for three days now. “But they’ll be gone soon.”

Sans nodded. They _would_ be gone soon, the egg pregnancies probably only lasted about a month, so just a few weeks to a month and they’d be gone. And he was home safe with Papyrus so it wouldn’t feel as long or as horrible. Not being alone anymore was all that mattered right now.

There was a short pause before Papyrus spoke again. “What’s… going to happen when they hatch?”

“Oh uh…” Sans would rather not talk about it, or even think about it, but he should probably tell Papyrus anyway since he’d be there when it happened and it’d be easier for them both if he knew what was going to occur. “They’ll… hatch inside in me and then… I birth them later.”

“That’s…” Papyrus paused, a look of disgust and sorrow flashing across his face. But he masked it so quickly Sans was almost not sure if he’d seen it at all. “That’s not quite what I meant. I mean… once the… slugs are… born, what are we going to do with them?”

Sans hadn’t even considered it but the answer was obvious. “We’re gonna get rid of them.” They were gross, disgusting, horrible, awful, and every other negative quality in the English language.

“Yes, but how? Are you going to… kill them? Or… something else?”

“I don’t know, I guess.” It would feel good, wouldn’t it? Killing something that had been torturing him for so long. But… he’d never killed anything before, not even spiders or bugs. “We could put them in a box and drop it in river so they’ll drown.” And then they wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning up the dust.

“Or you could just… dump them somewhere and let them die or live on their own.” Of course, Papyrus would be reluctant to kill anything no matter how vile and disgusting it was.

“All right, I’ll do that then.” Sans would dump them in the river and let them drown or fall into the abyss. The Underground didn’t need giant pink slugs roaming around. They should’ve gone extinct a long time ago.

 

“What happened?” Grillby said to him over the phone. It had taken almost a week for Sans to build up the courage to call, Papyrus insistence that he do so had helped a lot.

“I uh… don’t wanna talk about it, please.” Sans normally told Grillby almost everything but he couldn’t tell him about this. It was too horrible and disgusting.

“All right,” Grillby said. “When are you coming down to the bar again?” That was his way of saying he wanted to see Sans which often meant he wanted to have sex too.

“Oh uh… not for a while. I can’t really… leave the house right now so… yeah.” Sans looked towards Papyrus sitting next to him on the couch. As much as he’d rather Papyrus not have known about the eggs and rape he was also the person Sans was almost okay with knowing about those things. Grillby knowing would make things awkward between them, and they already had enough of that with their more than friends with benefits but not quite dating relationship.

“Hmm, I can visit tomorrow, before I open the bar.”

“No, no, no, don’t do that. I… don’t want to be seen like this, please. I’m… just please don’t come over.”

There was a pause before Grillby spoke again, his voice low with concern. “Are you okay?” He’d asked that when Sans had first called him. He’d lied and said ‘yes’.

“No, but… you coming over right now wouldn’t help.” It would make it worse. “So, please don’t.”

“Is there any way I _can_ help?”

“Just… talk to me on the phone for a bit, please?” And not bring up the fact that something was wrong here. “What all went on around Snowdin while I was gone?” Just talking to Grillby about anything that wasn’t related to the slug would be nice, the real Grillby not a figment of Sans’ imagination.

Luckily Grillby knew when not to push things and started talking about things that had happened around Snowdin in the last two months, being a barkeeper meant he knew pretty much everything that went on around here. His voice was steady and warm, the sounds of the bar could be heard underneath it. Occasionally he had to pause to take people’s orders or say something to someone, but he always returned to the conversation in a short amount of time. Sans relaxed and let himself enjoy it, asking questions to fill in the gaps left by Grillby’s less than loquacious nature.

 

“Paps, ya can go hang out with Mettaton, I don’t mind.” Sans did mind but… Papyrus and Mettaton hadn’t seen each other in person for more than two weeks and it was Sans’ fault. So, he could suck it up and deal with a bit of solitude.

Papyrus sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not going to leave you alone Sans. That would be the opposite of good for your mental health right now. I talked to Mettaton about it, he understands. I’ll be able to hang out with him in person as soon as you’re able to leave the house and hang out with your friends and Grillby again. And with how busy he can be with his show and being famous, there are times where we can’t meet up for a week or so anyway, so this is nothing new. And besides, we still chat online and over the phone, so it’s not like we’re not spending any time together.”

“It’s still not fair.” Sans could offer to allow Mettaton to visit but… he just couldn’t. There was no way he would be able to hide his pregnancy and even without the eggs inside being visible or explaining about them he didn’t want anyone knowing or even seeing.

“It’s fine, Sans.” Papyrus patted him on the shoulder. “Right now, making sure you’re going to be okay is my priority, Mettaton knows that.”

That didn’t make it okay or fine in any way but… there didn’t seem to be anything Sans could do about it. And he couldn’t lie to himself, he was more than a little relieved that Papyrus hadn’t agreed to leave him home alone. The selfishness of that feeling only made his guilt worse. Why couldn’t the eggs just hatch already?

“But it’s time to do some exercise.” Papyrus stood up and held out a hand for Sans’ to take and pulled him to his feet.

Sans legs were still wobbly but he could stand without leaning on Papyrus now. He’d found that putting a hand on the underside of his belly could help steady him a bit but it wasn’t worth it so he didn’t do it. So, lightly holding onto Papyrus’ hand in case he needed his support, he started walking around the living room.

“I want to this to be done.” He couldn’t remember how many times he’d voiced that sentiment allowed and he’d probably thought it at least twice as much if not more.

“It’ll be over soon.” Papyrus always replied with that and never with any hint of annoyance about Sans’ complaining. “You just have to hold on for a bit longer, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Sans nodded. The eggs _had_ to hatch soon then he could finally start to move on and go outside so Papyrus could finally be able to leave him to go hang out with Mettaton. He just had to endure for a little be longer.


	9. Birth

Sans jolted awake to the feel of movement in his belly. It was small, not enough to have woken him if he hadn’t been having trouble falling asleep. The eggs were starting to hatch. Good, that was _good_ , once he got through this part this nightmare would be _over_. He _just_ had to get through this.

He turned his head to look at Papyrus sleeping in the sleeping bag on the other side of the room. Should Sans wake him up to tell him? He drew in a breath to do just that but stopped himself. This part was even grosser than just eggs, Papyrus didn’t need to see that. And they weren’t actually going to be born for a few more hours anyway.

So, he lay there, not looking at his swollen belly even if it was covered, as the wretched slugs inside the eggs continued to move. He tried to stay silent but couldn’t hold back a pathetic whimper when he felt the unmistakable sensation of one the slugs bursting out of its egg to start to squirm and wriggle inside him. More and more hatched, disgusting and horrible, he’d much rather birth the eggs. It took all his willpower not to call out to Papyrus, but was unable to hold but soft whimpers and other sounds of distress. He muffled them by pulling a pillow over his face.

“Sans, you okay?”

Apparently, Sans wasn’t doing a good job of keeping himself silent. So, he abandoned the pillow. “Paps, please… help,” he whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

Papyrus was crouched by his bedside in an instant. “What’s wrong? What do you need?”

Sans reached out and grasped onto this wrist. “They’re hatching, it’s gross, they’re moving.” They were almost done too and then he’d be left with a mass of squirming slug babies in his womb for a few hours. How long exactly though?

“That’s good, you’re almost done.” Papyrus grasped onto his wrist back. “Are you… in labor?”

Sans shook his head. “They’re… gonna just… be in there for a while before that happens. They… won’t stop moving and stuff and I can feel it. I hate it.” But it _was_ almost over. Just a few more hours and it would be.

“All right, okay, just tell when you’re going into labor.”

Sans nodded as he rolled onto this side to hold onto Papyrus’ arm with both hands. The slugs were done hatching but why couldn’t they hold still? It would be so much less awful if they could just _not_ move. But it was much more bearable with Papyrus there to hold onto. “I… missed you Paps, I missed you so much.”

“I know, I missed you too. But everything’s going to be okay now.” Papyrus’ voice raised in volume a little. “After this you’ll be able to go outside and start to socialize again. You need it. Just don’t take that as an invitation to go out partying and get drunk. I do however encourage you to spend more time with Grillby. I know he’s missed you. Don’t feel like you need to sleep with him or anyone else right a way though. After what you’ve been through it would be understandable if never wanted to have sex again and that would be okay.”

“Nah, bro I… ain’t gonna go that route.” Sans couldn’t do that, that would be letting the slug ruin and affect his life for forever.

“That’s okay too. It’s entirely up to you.” Papyrus kept talking, keeping up a steady stream of words. It wasn’t unlike the imaginary conversations Sans had had with him while trapped with the slug. But it was _real_ , proven by the solid feel of his wrist and hand in Sans’ hands.

 

When he was jerked back awake by a now familiar pain in his belly Papyrus was still crouched beside him, holding onto him. He’d fallen asleep too, his head resting on the bed.

“Paps, wake up.” Sans gave him a small shake and his eyes fluttered open. “It’s… time or whatever.” He groaned. Just like the other two times the baby slugs were moving around even more now that he was about to birth them which made everything worse. But it was almost over.

Papyrus straightened, obviously stiff and uncomfortable from being in such an awkward position for so long. But he made no complaint. “Where do you want to do this?”

“Bathtub.” That would make washing everything away easier.

“You sure you don’t want to go to a healer?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” The doctor in Snowdin already knew about this so he’d be safe to go to but they’d have to walk and might bump into somebody. Even if his belly was obscured by a blanket he didn’t want to try to deal with that right now. Also, he’d done it twice now all by himself, he could do it.

“All right.” Papyrus stiffly bent over and picked him up. Normally he was good at hiding his nervousness or unease but it was showing now, only a little but that meant he was internally freaking out about this. Which wasn’t good, but there was nothing Sans could do about it and selfishly wanted him to stay by his side for this anyway.

Another contraction hit as Papyrus carried him into the bathroom. It was painful but he wasn’t alone this time and he’d done this before, so it wasn’t scary. He could get through this and then get rid of the baby slugs and everything would be over except for the nightmares and fear of solitude. But he could learn to live with those things and surely they’d get better over time, right?

“You okay?” Papyrus paused.

“Yeah, it hurts but I’ll be fine.”

Papyrus gently placed him in the tub. Then sat down bedside it. “What do you need me to do?”

Sans didn’t want to be left alone for even a few seconds, not when he was going through this but… “Go get a bucket or box or something to put them in.” That he could later weigh down and throw into the river.

“I’ll be right back then.” Papyrus stood and left, moving quickly.

Sans took a deep breath and slid his pajama pants off as well as the blanket, placing them to the side. He gagged at the side of the slugs inside him. He _needed_ them out _right_ now. As another contraction rolled through him summoned his magic, groaning at the feel of his water breaking.

“Oh that’s…” Papyrus had returned, holding a bucket. There was a look of extreme disgust on his face as the looked at Sans. He quickly tried to mask it but failed for once.

“I know,” Sans said. “Ya don’t… gotta stay.” He didn’t want to be alone though and just the thought had tears threatening to form in his eyes. But he wouldn’t try to stop Papyrus if he didn’t want to see this, it was one of the most disgusting things imaginable after all.

“No, it’s just… awful and horrible. I wish…” Papyrus cut off, shaking his head as he walked closer and sat down again. “You’re almost done with all this, just endure a little a little longer.” He reached over and took Sans hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sans relaxed a little, comforted by the contact.

When the contraction hit he started pushing and kept pushing until he felt it slide out. One down, who even know how many more to go.

Papyrus peaked over into the tub. Another look of disgust came over his face before once more being quickly held back as he turned his attention back to Sans. “You got this Sans, you’re almost done.”

Sans nodded, squeezing Papyrus’ hand. He could do this, he’d done it before and he had Papyrus with him this time.

Stronger, both physically and mentally, he worked at a steady pace, not thinking too much about it. Papyrus’ support and comfort made it seem faster as well. And soon he was pushing out the last one. As soon as it was out Sans dispelled his magic, tears of relief filling his eyes. The eggs were gone, that wretched nightmare was _finally_ over. Well almost, there was one last thing that needed to be done.

Sans pushed himself up a little, away from the pink slugs in the space between his legs. “Give me the bucket,” he said, panting. But once he was done with this he could sleep. And when he woke up he’d go outside and socialize.

Papyrus looked like he might want to protest but handed the bucket to Sans without a word. Sans took it and began putting the baby slug inside it. They were still wet with his magic which only made them grosser but he ignored it, working as quickly as he could with how exhausted he was. Soon he had them all in bucket, a squirming mass of pink disgustingness.

Before Papyrus could offer to take care of it, because he probably would, Sans teleported to the river. He regretted it immediately, sinking to his knees in the snow. He shivered, the cold made more noticeable by his lack of pants. But he pushed it aside and put the bucket in the river.

It didn’t sink. Come to think of it he should’ve put something heavy in it too. But it was too late, the current was already carrying it away and he didn’t have the energy nor the inclination to go after it. It would end up tipping over the edge into the abyss eventually and the problem would be just as taken care of. Or it might get caught on something or someone might see it and retrieve it. There was no way to know and Sans didn’t really care as long as he never had to see the slugs again.

He then teleported back to the bathroom, ready for a scolding.

“Sans…”

“Yeah, Paps I know. Yell at me in morning please. I need a rinse and then sleep, please.” If he wasn’t so messy from birthing the slugs he’d let himself pass out right here right now. But he _needed_ to be clean first. He was filthy and disgusting.

Papyrus sighed, exasperated. “All right fine. I’ll turn on the water for you.” He reached over and turned on the shower head, letting water wash the pinkish slime and Sans’ magic from the bottom of the tub.

Once it was gone and the water warm, Sans stripped off his pajama top and slipped in. Papyrus left to go get a clean towel. By the time he returned, Sans was almost done washing himself with a soapy washcloth. He wasn’t quite as clean as he’d like but was too tired to even stand right now, let alone wash properly. He’d take care of it tomorrow morning as soon as he woke up.

He turned off the water and held out his hand for the towel, smiling a little when he saw that it was one of the good towels, big fluffy and warm. With Papyrus’ help he pulled himself out of the bathtub and wrapped himself in it. “Thanks, Paps.”

“Of course.” Papyrus smiled. “How do you feel?”

“Better so much fucking better, thank you.”

Papyrus ignored his use of foul language for once. “Good, that’s good.”

Done drying himself, Sans pulled his pajamas back on, leaving the blanket on the floor for now. Papyrus sighed but didn’t say anything as he picked him up and carried him back to his room. Safe and warm, comforted in the knowledge that that horrible ordeal was finally over Sans was asleep even before Papyrus placed him on the bed.


End file.
